Inconceivable
by Melivia
Summary: She's been kicked out the house, her marriage to Melinda is on the rock and their oldest daughter is in the intensive care unit at Mercy General. Will Olivia be able to hold everything together or will she break.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Inconceivable"**

Olivia rolled over and looked at the clock before answering her ringing cell phone. It was 2:30am and she knew, a phone call at that hour meant one thing, a victim.

"Benson" her sleepy voice said into the phone.

"Liv, its El. Fin called, he's at Mercy General"

Olivia's cell phone beeped, letting her know she had an incoming call. "Okay, hold on El…Fin's calling". Olivia clicked over, "Fin, I'm on my way" she said, answering the phone.

"Liv, hurry up" Fin says frantically.

"Hold your britches, I'll be there ASAP" she tells Fin.

"Mel needs you, hurry up and get here"

"Mel" says a shocked Olivia, as she sits up in the bed. "Fin, what's going on? What happened to Mel?"

"It's not Mel… its Deidra. She was beaten and…" was all Fin could get out before he heard a dial tone.

Deidra is Melinda and Olivia's sixteen year old daughter. She's a junior and star athlete at her Lincoln Park Academy; where she plays volleyball, basketball and softball. Being an honor student makes her the perfect student athlete.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia comes rushing into the emergency room in her pajamas. "Where is she?" she frantically says to Fin and Elliot.

"Over there" Fin says, pointing at the curtain.

Olivia slowly walks over and pulls the curtain back. She sees Melinda sitting next to the bed holding Deidra's hand. Melinda was so deep into thought; she hadn't notice Olivia behind her. Olivia walks closer to the bed and tears began to trail down her face when she see her teenage daughter with tubes down her throat and her face beaten badly. Olivia immediately broke down.

"What happened to my baby" Olivia cried out.

A sobbing Melinda gets up, turns around and buries her head into Olivia's shoulder. "Liv, someone tried to kill our baby" Melinda says, as she continued crying. "Why Liv… why would someone do this to her?"

The two women stood there holding each other for a few minutes. Olivia knew she had to gather her composure because Melinda was a mess. _"Mel, sit baby… have a seat"_ Olivia said, as she guided Melinda back to the chair she had been sitting in.

A doctor enters the area. _"Hi, I'm Doctor Carson" the lady said to Olivia. "Doctor Benson, your daughter is stabilized now and we're going to move her to a temporary room"._

"_Okay"_ says Melinda.

"_She'll be move in about an hour"_ the doctor says. She walks over and looks down at the sixteen year old, _"She's a lucky girl"_ she said, before turning around and leaving.

"_Mel"_

"_Yeah"_

"_What happened? Was she able to talk when they bought her in? How did you find out?" _

"_I don't know what happened"_ Melinda said as she held Deidra's hand. _"All I know is, you better catch the son of a bitch before I do"_

"_Where did this happen? What time?"_ Olivia says.

"_I don't know, Liv"_

"_Well, what do you know, Mel?"_ Olivia said with anger in her voice.

Melinda sighed. _"I got a call around 1:30am from a nurse, she said, Deidra was rushed to the emergency room and that she was unconscious"_

"_1:30am wait… Deidra's curfew is 10pm. What was she doing out after curfew?"_

"_I told her she could stay out until midnight"_ Melinda mumbled.

"_What, midnight?"_ Olivia says. _"First, I receive a call, not from my wife but from my partner telling me my daughter is in the hospital an hour after you had been notified and now you're telling me, you gave her permission to stay out until midnight? Nothing good happens after 11pm. MEL, WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"_ Elliot and Fin could hear Olivia and so could everyone else in the area.

"_Go get her"_ Elliot tells Fin.

"_So what are you saying, Liv? Are you saying this is my fault?"_ Melinda asked.

"_I sure as hell didn't give OUR daughter permission to stay out late, did I?"_ Olivia says sarcastically.

"_Come on you guys"_ Fin says, as he pulls the curtain back. _"Everyone can hear you"_

"_Where is Jacob and Jennifer?"_ Olivia asked Melinda. Jacob and Jennifer are the ten year twins of Melinda and Olivia's. _"Or did you give them permission to stay out all night"_ she says to Melinda.

"_Liv"_ Fin says.

"_Stay out of it, Fin"_ Olivia says. _"You got me living in a hotel because you think I cheated on you and meanwhile our family is being torn apart and our daughter almost dies because of a stupid decision you made._

"_Liv, don't" _ Fin says as he looked at Olivia and back at Melinda, who stood there with tears trailing down her face. _"Jacob and Jennifer is at Elliot and Kathy's"_

"_I need some air, I don't want to see your face right now"_ Olivia says to Melinda and then storms out the hospital. She leans over and vomits in a trash can outside the hospital doors. She knew was right out mean to Melinda; she wanted Melinda to hurt, to feel pain. The pain she's been feeling since moving out three weeks ago.

"_She didn't mean it"_ Fin says, as he looks over at Melinda.

"_I know…I know she's hurting too"_ Melinda tells him. _"Do you have any leads?"_

Fin sighs as he puts his hands in his pockets. _"We don't. We're waiting for DeeDee to wake up to tell us what happened. Mel, was she…"_

"_Yes, she was sexually assaulted. They did a rape kit, the nurse should be back with it soon for DNA testing."_

Fin walks over to Melinda. _"We're going to catch this rat bastard, I promise you"_ he tells her and gives her a hug. Fin began to walk away and slowly turns around. _"She didn't cheat on you"_

"_What?" _said Melinda.

"_Liv, didn't cheat on you"_

"_I saw her kissing another woman with my own eyes, Fin"_

"_Do you remember reading we caught the lesbian killer?"_

"_Yes… why?"_

"_Cragen asked Liv to go undercover with Detective Jackson to catch the guy. That night you walked in Club De'javu and saw Liv kissing a woman, it was Jackson she kissed. The killer was there and we had to make them stick out as targets. It was my idea for them to kiss and it worked. We caught the killer that night, when he tried to attack them in the alley behind the club"_ Fin tells her.

"_I…I, didn't…Liv never said anything about working undercover"_

"_Mel, she didn't say anything because she knew you wouldn't go along with it; especially after what she went through at SealView. Mel, when you didn't believe her and kicked her out, it crushed Liv. You two are both hurting and you need each other and your children need their parents."_ Fin turns and walks away giving Melinda a lot to think about.

"_Doctor Benson, we're here to move your daughter"_ the nurse tells her.

"_Okay"_ Melinda says and follows them up to the second floor.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Fin asked as he walked up to Olivia who was sitting on a bench outside the hospital.

"_What was what?"_ says Olivia.

"_You know what I'm talking about. Liv, you were down right mean to Mel. You were wrong for saying what you said and talking to her like that"_

"_I know…I know…but…"_

"_But, nothing... You intentionally hurt her feelings" _

"_Fin, whose side are you on?"_ Olivia asked.

"_I'm on both of your sides, yours and Mel's"_

Olivia sighs and looks her best friend in the eyes. _"So, what am I going to do now?"_ Olivia's cell phone rings, it's Melinda.

"_Hey"_ Olivia softly says into the phone.

"_Hey"_ Melinda softly responded_. "Liv, they moved DeeDee to room 215"_

"_I'll be right there"_ Olivia says before ending the call.

"_Apologize to her"_ Fin yells out as Olivia walked back into the hospital.

Olivia enters the room. _"I got you something from the cafeteria"_ she says, as she hands Melinda a brown paper bag and a diet coke. _"How is she?"_

"_She's doing a lot better and they took the tube out her throat. It's, it's just…"_

"_What is it Mel?"_

"_I'll feel a lot better when she opens her eyes" _

"_I know what you mean"_ says Olivia, who pulls up a chair and sits next to Melinda.

Melinda opens the brown paper bag and gets the burger out. _"Have you eaten anything?"_

"_I'm not hungry, I'm good"_ Olivia says.

"_No you're not. Here"_ Melinda says, as she hands Olivia half the burger.

After eating, Melinda looks over at Olivia. _"Fin told me we have to wait until DeeDee wakes up to find out what happened. I can't believe no one saw anything. It happened in a public place, at McDonalds and you mean to tell me, no one saw anything, no one heard my baby scream for help."_

Olivia puts her arms around Melinda. _"Mel, don't worry. We're going to catch him and when we do, he's going to wish he were dead."_

Melinda breaks from Olivia's arms. She looks her wife, her lover, her best friend in the eyes as she places her right palm on Olivia's cheek_. "Liv, I'm so, so sorry. Fin told me about your undercover case. When I saw you kiss that woman, I thought you betrayed me and the kids. How come you did tell me the truth?"_

"_Mel, I did…It's just you weren't listening. I told you I would never cheat on you but you were blinded by what you saw. To be honest, If I were you I would have thought the same thing too. I didn't tell you I was going undercover because of SealView and how it affected me, you and the kids. I knew you wouldn't agree with it. Since SealView, you've been very in tuned to my cases and you've asked me to back away from some of them, like that case with the pregnant marine"_

"_Liv, I want you to come home. I've been so miserable without you. I need you and the kids need you. I was wrong and I'm truly sorry for doubting your love. Baby, will you come home, please?"_

Olivia takes a deep breath and exhales. _"Of course I'll come home. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that" _

Melinda leans forward and kisses Olivia softly on the lips. The women stay at the hospital with their daughter and about an hour later they began to drift off to sleep. The sun starts to peek between the shades and the light awakes Olivia. Olivia sits up and sees her daughter still unconscious. She takes a hold of Deidra's hand and began to silently pray. All of a sudden, Olivia felt a movement. She looked up and saw her daughter's eyes open.

"_Mel"_ she called out awaking Melinda. _"Mel, she's awake"_

"_DeeDee…baby"_ Melinda said. _"Mama's here, we both here"_

"_She's not saying anything"_ Olivia says to Melinda.

"_Liv, go get the nurse"_

Olivia rushes out the room to the nurses' station.

"_DeeDee, baby…If you can hear me squeeze mama's hand"_ Melinda tells her daughter, who squeezes her mother's hand.

Olivia enters the room with the nurse. _"Is she still awake?"_ Olivia asked.

"_Yes"_ Melinda says. _"I asked her to squeeze my hand and she did" _Melinda tells the nurse.

"_That's good news right"_ Olivia says looking at the nurse.

"_Did she say anything?"_ Olivia asked.

"_Not yet"_ says Melinda.

The nurse examined Deidra and told the Bensons, their daughter is just waking up and to give her time because she's drifting in and out.

Four hours had passed by and Deidra was still asleep. Melinda went to the cafeteria to get them some lunch to eat. As Olivia sat in the chair next to the hospital bed, she heard the voice of her daughter.

"_Ma…ma…ma…"_ Deidra struggled.

Olivia immediately leaned forward and took ahold her Deidra's hand_. "Hey, baby"_ she said softly as she took her index finger and ran it up and down the right side of Deidra's face. _"I'm right here"_ Olivia reassures her daughter.

Melinda walks in and sees Deidra awake. She sits the food on the table and walks over and kisses Deidra on the forehead. _"You gave us all a scare"_ she says as tears trailed down her face.

"_Mom…"_ Deidra started out before crying.

"_Sssshhhhh…baby. You're safe now"_ Melinda tells her.

"_Mom, I tried…tried to fight back_" Deidra said as she continued to cry.

"_We know you did"_ Olivia tells her. _"DeeDee, do you know who did this to you?"_

"_No…I…I…"_

"_What did he look like? Was he white, black, Hispanic, Asian?"_ asked Olivia.

"_Liv, let her rest for now. She needs her strength"_ Melinda tells her wife.

"_Mel, the sooner we get information on this perp the quicker, we can get him off the streets. He's still out there and could attack or even kill another girl"_ says Olivia.

"_No…no…you got it all wrong"_ says Deidra.

"_Sweetheart, what do we have wrong?"_ Olivia asked her.

"_The perp" _

"_Sweetheart, I thought you said you didn't know who attacked you"_ says Olivia.

"_I don't"_

"_I don't understand. If you don't know who he is, how can you say…."_ says Olivia with a puzzled look on her face.

"_Mom…It's not a, He. I was attacked by three girls"_

"_WHAT?"_ says a shocked Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Inconceivable – CH2"**

Olivia shockingly looks at her daughter. She couldn't believe the pain and punishment her daughter sustained were at the hands of girls. Just as she was about to ask Deidra what happened there's a knock at the door. Melinda gets up, goes over and opens the door.

_"Hey Mel, is she awake yet?"_ Fin asked.

_"Yeah, come in"_ Melinda says as she steps aside and let Fin in the room.

_"She was just about to tell us what happened"_ Olivia tells Fin. She then turns around and look at her daughter. _"DeeDee, honey…tell mom what happened?"_

_"Liv_" Fin interrupted. _"It would be better if I take DeeDee's statement"_

_"Statement"_ Olivia echoed. _"This is my daughter…I'm her mother, I'm not on the job now"_

_"But I am and if we are going to do this right, I should be the one asking the questions"_ Fin tells her.

Olivia gets up and walk over to Fin. "_Lets talk outside"_ she says and Fin follows her out the room.

_"Liv, you're too close"_

"_You damn right I am"_ she angrily says. "_That's my daughter lying in there_" she tells Fin pointing at the door.

_"I know and we're going to catch this loser"_

_Fin, it wasn't the normal perp"_ Olivia sighs. _"DeeDee was beaten and raped by three girls."_

_"What? Are you sure?"_

_"That's what she told us, right before you knocked on the door. Look Fin, you can ask the questions but I'm not leaving my daughter's side."_

Olivia and Fin walked back in the room. Olivia held her daughter's hand as Fin begins to question DeeDee about the night before. "_Honey, Fin's going to take your statement. I want you to tell him everything that happened, okay"_ Olivia says.

Fin took out a pad and pen._ "Okay DeeDee, I want you to start from the beginning. Tell me everything from the time you left home."_

_"I left home around 8pm; Erica picked me up and..."_

Fin briefly interrupts. _"Who is Erica?"_

"_Erica Novotny…She's DeeDee's best friend"_ Melinda says. _"She's in the waiting area."_

Fin writes down the girl's name. _"Okay, go on_" he tells DeeDee.

"_Erica stopped by the ATM machine on 127th and Western Avenue. After she got money out, we went straight to the Movie Theater."_

_"What did you go to see?"_ asked Fin.

_"The_ _Smurfs"_

_"Honey, are you sure_?" Olivia asked. "_I don't think the Smurfs are in the Theater anymore."_

Fin sighs and looks over at Olivia. _"Liv, remember, I'm the one asking the questions."_

"_We went to the Dollar Movie Theater. I didn't get a chance to see the movie when it originally came out, so we decided to go to the dollar movie on Churchill."_

Fin and Olivia simultaneously looks one another. They know that area better than anyone. That's not an area teenage girls, especially Olivia's daughter, should be hanging out.

_"So what time did you get to the theater?"_ Fin asked.

"_Wait, wait…"_ Olivia says. "_DeeDee, why would you go to that part of the city?"_

DeeDee's eyes began to fill up with tears. _"Mom, that Theater was the only one playing the Smurfs…I'm sorry."_

_"There's no need for you to be sorry, baby. What happened to you is not your fault"_ Melinda tells Deidra.

_"Liv, if you interrupt one more time I'm going to ask you to leave and Mel will stay here while I take DeeDee's statement"_ Fin tells her. _"Okay Dee, what time did you get to the movie theater?"_

"_We got there a little after 8:30pm. The movie had started; it was in its opening credits."_

_"Did anything unusual happen at the theater?"_

_"Erica and I purchased separate drinks but we shared a bag of popcorn together. When we were watching the movie, there were these girls sitting behind us throwing popcorn at us."_

_"Do you know why?"_

_"No"_ Deidra answered. _"Erica told them to quit it or she was going to tell the ushers. They were making gay comments because we were eating from the same bag and they continued throwing popcorns at us. So, we decided to move."_

_"Were those the same girls who attacked you?"_

_"Yes"_ Deidra says. _"After the movie was over, those girls followed us into the parking lot and Erica got into it with one of the girls."_

_"About?"_ Fin asked.

"_They kept calling us gay and one of the girls called Erica, white trash. So, Erica got into her face and dared her to hit her."_

_"Did she?"_

_"No...She backed down_" says Deidra.

_"DeeDee, I need to ask you something and if you feel uncomfortable answering in front of your parents, just let me know_" he tells says.

"_Okay"_ Deidra says. _"What is it?"_

_"Is there more to the story about you and Erica? Is she more than just your best friend?"_

_"No, we're just friends that's all. I'm not a lesbian"_ she tells Fin.

_"I had to ask"_ Fin says. "_So what else happened?"_

_"We got into the car and went to Maui Tacos on Fifth Avenue."_

_"What time did you get to Maui Tacos?"_ Fins asked.

"_I'm not sure. The movie ended around 10:00pm. We left Maui's around 11:30pm, because I had to be home at midnight."_

_"So when did you come into contact with three girls again?"_

_"On our way home, I asked Erica to pull over to the McDonalds on Broadway. I had to use the bathroom really bad; I drink a lot of soda at the movies and at Maui's and my bladder was about to burst. I got out the car and went into the bathroom."_

_"Did you see those girls when you went inside McDonalds?"_

"_No, I didn't see them when I went inside. I ran straight to the bathroom. While I was washing my hands, all three entered the bathroom. The dark-skinned girl called me a whore and a bitch. I told them, I didn't want any trouble and that I was just in there to use the bathroom."_

_"Go on_" Fin says.

"_That's when the white girl walked over and shoved me. I told them again, I didn't want any trouble and when I tried to leave the Hispanic girl pulled my hair and pushed me against the wall. When I turned around she slapped me and started choking me. So, I punched her in the eye and she released my neck. That's when the other two jumped me."_ Deidra begins to cry. "_They threw me down to the floor and kicked me. When I tried to scream, the white girl covered my mouth and straddled herself over my chest."_

Melinda's eyes began filling with water, while Olivia got angrier and angrier as Deidra explained what happened to her. "_I scratched the face of the girl sitting on me, that's when she punched me in the face several times."_ Deidra tells them. _"The Hispanic girl pulled down my shorts and…and…and_…" Deidra tried to explain but couldn't, she began crying hysterically.

_"Lets take a break_" Fin says.

_"No"_ Deidra tells him. "_I want to continue."_

_"Sweetheart, are you sure_?" Melinda asked.

"_Yes, mom"_

"_Okay, go ahead_" Fin tells her.

After a few seconds, Deidra continued. "_The hispanic girl pulled down my shorts and held my legs while the other girl took a bottle and_…"

"_That's it_" Olivia says, as she gets up and starts pacing the floor. "_I can't listen to this, it's too much_" she says. "_I need some air_" Olivia walked over to the door and was stopped by the voice of her daughter.

"_Mom, please don't go"_ Deidra said. "_I'm afraid I won't be able to finish without you by my side_."

Those words broke Olivia's heart. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply and exhaled. Tears trailed down Olivia's face as she slowly turned around and walked back to her daughter's side.

Deidra continued. "_The other girl had the bottle and she rammed it inside me."_

_"Where exactly did she ram the bottle?"_ Fin asked.

"_Inside my vagina_" Deidra replied. "_She kept saying, this is what dick feels like you dyke_."

"_What kind of bottle did she use?"_

_"I don't know. It was brown, like a beer bottle. A few seconds later, she hand the bottle to the girl sitting on me; she took the bottle and hit me over the head. That's all I remember_."

"_So, how long were you in the bathroom_?" Fin asked Deidra.

"_I'm not sure, it all happened so quick; maybe ten or fifteen minutes_."

"_I'm going to have to get Erica's statement as well" _Fin says and then looks over at Melinda._ "You said, she was in the waiting room, right."_

_"Yeah" _Melinda replied.

_"DeeDee, don't worry, we're going to catch them_" he tells her then leaves the room and goes to question Erica.

"_Mom"_ Deidra says to Melinda.

"_Yeah baby"_

"_Does this mean, I'm no longer a virgin?"_

Melinda lies in the hospital bed next to Deidra and put her arms around her daughter. "_Don't you worry about that, baby_" she tells her.

"_Liv"_

_"Yeah, Mel"_

"_Why don't you go shower and change? You still have your pajamas on. I'll stay here with Deidra."_

_"Yeah, you're right"_ Olivia agreed. "DeeDee, I'll be back soon" Olivia says and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Melinda gets up and walks Olivia to the door. "Umm…I'll be back in a few hours" Olivia tells Melinda. _"There's something I need to check on."_

"_Liv, what are you up too?"_ Melinda whispers.

"_Mel, those girls are walking the streets freely while our daughter is laid up here in the hospital. I'm going to do whatever it takes to see to it, their asses are behind bars."_

"_Liv, you're angry and so am I. Just…just don't do anything to damage this case. I don't want anything to go wrong."_

_"I'm not, Mel…I promise you everything will be by the book_" Olivia tells her. She then gives Melinda a soft kiss on the lips. "_See you and a few"_ she said and then left the hospital. On Olivia's way out, she spots Fin questioning Erica.

_"That's odd…Liv, didn't stop to ask Erica what happened_" Fin thought to himself.

Olivia went home and showered. She called Kathy and asked if Jennifer and Jacob could stay until Melinda picks them up; Kathy didn't have an issue with it. Olivia left her apartment and went straight to the McDonalds on Broadway. She showed the cashier her badge and asked to see the manager. When the manager came out, Olivia introduced herself as Detective Benson. She told him, she was working the case on the crime that took place at the restaurant the night before. She also asked to see their video footage; she noticed the place had cameras. The manager showed Olivia the video footage and gave her the tape. Olivia took the tape to the precinct and had a buddy of hers to run facial matches on the three girls. If they were in the system, they'd get a hit on them. There was no hit on the first two, but they got a hit on the third girl. Olivia wrote down her name and address and headed straight for the girl's house.

Meanwhile…Fin went by the precinct and picked up Munch. They left and went to the McDonalds on Broadway. "_Can we speak to your manager_?" Fin asked the cashier.

The manager comes from the rear of the building. _"How can I help you?"_

Fin flashed his badge. "_I'm Detective Tutuola and this is my partner, Detective Munch. We understand a crime took place here last night."_

_"Yes"_ says the Manager.

"_Did anyone hear anything?"_ Munch asked.

"_I'm sorry, no one heard anything"_ the manager told them. "_But I did give the other Detective the video_."

"_What other Detective?"_ Fin asked.

"_Detective Benson_" the manager said, as he pulled out her card.

"_Damn"_ Fin says. "_Liv, planted herself into this investigation. I knew something was off when she passed me at the hospital_" he tells Munch.

"_We need to get to Liv, before she does something she'll regret later_" Munch says to Fin.


End file.
